


never coming home

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Midtown, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee needs a break; classes are killing him.  He hasn’t been home in a few weeks, but with his schedule he can leave the city Thursday night and won’t have to be back until Tuesday morning.  He can relax, hang out with Mikey, do laundry for free at his parents’ house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/gifts).



> Written for my [birthday prompt-a-thon](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/272095.html) for Gala_apples' prompt of _Mikey thinks Gabe and Gerard are in a relationship, Gabe thinks Mikey and Gerard are in a relationship, Gerard thinks Mikey and Gabe are in a relationship. (one of those relationships is a FWB thing that the observer takes seriously)_
> 
> _Doesn't have to end in M/G/G, but I would definitely not be opposed._
> 
> The story doesn't quite fit the prompt, but it's close. Hope you enjoy it, bb.
> 
> Title from _The Ghost of You_ by My Chemical Romance
> 
> Stellar beta by Andeincascade.
> 
> Warning for implied incest.

### Uno

Gee needs a break; classes are killing him. He hasn’t been home in a few weeks, but with his schedule he can leave the city Thursday night and won’t have to be back until Tuesday morning. He can relax, hang out with Mikey, do laundry for free at his parents’ house.

_cming dwn 4 wknd  
ne plns?_

Mikey always has his fingers on the musical pulse of Jersey, knows where and when the must-see gigs are happening.

_shw @ rat  
midtwn sat  
pty aftr  
u in?_

The Rathskeller is a tiny basement dive bar in Passaic that manages against all odds to pull in some amazing bands. Gee really doesn’t understand it, because it has the world’s smallest stage, uncertain electrical wiring and no bathrooms, just a filthy communal alleyway up narrow concrete stairs.

_fuck y_

Midtown is a solid band, and the afterparty is sure to be rocking, but what Gee is really looking forward to is hooking up with Gabe again. Gabe isn’t Gee’s usual type, but he’s fun and that’s what Gee needs right now, something easy that doesn’t require deep thought or commitment.

_super  
cya_

He goes to pack his rattiest jeans, because the last time he was at the Rat, Gabe pulled him into the fucking dirty alley and pushed him down to his knees, struggling to undo his jeans so that Gee could suck him off. It had been rough and fast and hot, Gabe’s fingers wound tight in Gee’s hair, fucking his mouth, and yeah, that is just what he needs.

_ltr, gatr_

### Dos

Mikey sees a lavender Midtown flyer stapled to a telephone pole outside of a Starbucks and his phone is in his hand before he can blink.

_the rat?  
orly?_

Midtown’s big enough these days to play at a better selection of clubs than the Rathskeller, which is the skankiest dive that Mikey has ever been in. He always leaves there feeling dirty, which for a guy with Mikey’s pretty low standards of hygiene is saying a _lot_.

_hay mkwy  
u gonna b there?  
hd sm gd timez thr  
;)_

A wave of heat rolls across his skin and Mikey remembers the last time he was at the Rat, when Gabe wedged him into a shadowed corner and pushed down on his shoulders until he’d dropped to the sticky floor, mouth falling open automatically. A weird, Pavlovian reaction to the loud thrumming bass, the stink of piss and booze, the feel of his knees hitting the ground.

_mayb  
bzy thse daze_

It’s a joke, of course, because yeah, Mikey’s totally going to be there. Gee will be back in town and they’ll hit the show and then the party and if he plays his cards right, he’ll get laid, too.

_ill treat u so gd  
dnt teaz mkwy  
u likd wht i did lst time_

He had _loved_ what Gabe had done last time. The way Gabe had _pushed_ at him, made him take more than he thought he could, forced him to open wider, deeper. He’d knelt there, hidden by poor lighting and Gabe’s body, fingers digging into Gabe’s hips as he’d fought to keep his balance, desperately wanting to touch his own dick and trying not to choke on Gabe’s.

_u gonna mk it  
wrth my whle?_  
 _:P_

### Tres

Gabe could _not_ believe his fucking luck. Both of the Way brothers, two of the hottest guys in Jersey, at the same place, the same time. He sees Mikey every once in a while, but Gee has been MIA since he headed up to his fancy art school in the city. And Gee has a mouth on him that is made for sucking cock.

_hear u gonna  
b in nj  
gonna cum 2 my gig?  
;)_

Gabe grins, because the Way brothers are two of his favorite people in the world. Both of them too smart for their own good, nerdy and geeky in the best ways, fun and willing to try just about anything once. Mikey can talk music and Gee can talk art; between the two of them Gabe can let himself drift in a sea of conversation.

And having both of them at the show doubles his chances of getting laid.

_cum @ yr gig, mayb  
:)_

He can almost _hear_ Gee’s silly honking laugh at his own stupid joke and it makes him smile, because he likes Gee. Once Gee lets you in, he’s open and sweet and earnest. There’s a darker side to Gee, too; he wouldn’t be an artist if he didn’t have that fueling his creativity. But it’s mostly banked under Gee’s good nature, hidden under too many drunken nights and pot-scented afternoons. 

Gabe recognizes it, because he sees it every day in the mirror, darkness edging closer and closer to the light.

_god  
u r so lame  
:(_

Gabe is really starting to look forward to the show, even though he’d protested, repeatedly, loudly, about playing at the Rat. The Rat is a dump, and the owner is a sleazeball douchebag, but somehow they _still_ got roped into playing there.

But it’s going to be good being back in Jersey; he can visit family and friends, check out some of his old haunts. The band is always on the road these days, touring and scrambling to make a name for themselves; it’s a tough life and it’s going to be nice to take a break.

And if that break includes getting down and dirty with one of the infamous Way brothers, even better. _Or both_ , his brain whispers and Gabe thinks about the rumors he's heard about the Way brothers. They're close, and they way they touch. . .

_but wrth  
the effrt  
$ bk guarntee_

Gabe raises an eyebrow and laughs. Gee is such a dork.

_orly?  
;)  
gonna mk u prve it_

### Cuatro

Mikey wants to be there early, Gee wants to be there late, so they compromise and arrive just as the second opening band starts up. Mikey stands in the crowded doorway and surveys his kingdom; Gee just shakes his head and pushes through the crowd toward the bar. Drinks at the Rat are over-priced and watered down, so Gee orders a beer, and gets one for Mikey, too.

He takes a drink from his plastic cup and grimaces; it’s fucking _nasty_ , more like beer-flavored carbonated water, but whatever. Cheap is the key word. He gulps the rest of it down and burps, and eyes Mikey’s cup, as well. Mikey’s slowly working his way over to the bar, but there’s a lot of people between here and there. Mikey will stop and chat with a good portion of them, so Gee tosses back the extra beer.

“Remember Steve?” Mikey asks when he finally gets to Gee’s side.

“Steve the asshole? Yeah, what about him?” Gee catches the bartender’s eye and holds up two fingers in a “V”.

“His girl finally dumped him. Kicked him to the curb, changed the locks, sold all his stuff.”

“Huh.” Gee has a vague mental image of a dark-haired, tattooed girl with a penchant for combat boots. They’d met her at some party and Mikey had been intrigued, but cagey. “She’s hot.”

“Yeah.”

“Huh,” Gee repeats. “You should give her a call.”

Mikey shrugs and says “Maybe.”

And Gee knows it’s a done deal. “Good.”

### Cinco

“Hola, chico,” someone says, and when Mikey turns, it’s Gabe, of course. “¿Que pasa?”

Mikey fist-bumps him and shrugs. “Business as usual.” Gabe looks good; lean and tall, in a tight shirt and tighter jeans. “How’s life in the fast lane?”

“Fast, Mikeyway. Very fast.” Gabe grins and glances at his watch. “Let me show you.” He grabs Mikey’s arm and leads him into a tiny stockroom, shoving him up against a stack of liquor boxes that rattle alarmingly. Dim light leaks in from the edges of the door.

Mikey lets his mouth quirk up slightly, making a show of looking around. “This is new. A door that shuts.”

“Fucker,” Gabe laughs. “Like I’ve ever given you a reason to complain.”

Shrugging, Mikey says, “There’s always a first—” and Gabe cuts him off with a kiss, pushing in with his tongue and like that, Mikey's ready to go. He fists one hand in Gabe's tee shirt and the other pops the button on Gabe's jeans, sliding the zipper down and— Mikey pulls back and raises an eyebrow. "Commando, huh?" He fights with Gabe's fucking tight jeans for a minute, muttering under his breath.

Gabe pushes his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Mikey's hand. "Hope springs eternal, Mikeyway."

"Yeah." Mikey licks his palm and wraps his fingers around Gabe's cock; stroking him rough and fast. Gabe gasps and shudders, fumbling with the fastening on Mikey's pants. Mikey pushes his fingers away. "Later," he says, eyes narrowed. "Gonna come for me, Saporta? Better do it now, your band's about to go on stage and I'd hate to see you have to go out like this, hard and worked up. . ."

"Fuck," Gabe pants, and he slaps his hands against the wall on either side of Mikey's head, rolling his hips and thrusting into the tight circle of Mikey's fingers.

"C'mon, after the show I'll get on my knees and you can fuck my mouth, use me, make me _take_ your dick, you like that, I know you do," Mikey whispers. Gabe leans in close, buries his face against Mikey's neck and _bites_ hard enough to make Mikey flinch. "Fucker," he hisses.

"Close, so close, Mikeyway—" 

Mikey can feel the tension winding tighter, smells the arousal and need coming off of Gabe, feels a trickle of sweat down his back as he works Gabe's dick hard and quick. The closet is hot and stuffy, and the sounds being pulled from Gabe makes Mikey's cock ache. He's hard and wants nothing more than to push his hand into his pants and jerk himself off, but there's no time, no time—

"Now, Gabe," Mikey says, palming Gabe's balls and rubbing the head of his cock with a wet thumb. The glide is smooth and slick and Gabe makes a strangled sound and tenses for a long moment before shuddering. Mikey keeps stroking him, grinning as Gabe twitches and moans, over-stimulated and shaky.

"Fuck—stop, Mikeyway, stop—"

He laughs and kisses Gabe before pushing him away. "Show time," he says, finding a rag and using it to wipe the spunk off of his hand. "That should tide you over until later."

Gabe buttons up carefully before winking at Mikey. 

### Seis

“Hola, mi amor,” he breathes into Gee's ear and Gee turns to smile up at him.

"Hey, Gabe," Gee says, slinging an arm around Gabe's waist and giving him a squeeze. "Great show." 

Gabe is sweaty and thrumming with adrenaline and he feels like he's on top of the world. It's a heady feeling, and Gee feels it, too, because he shudders and moves closer, hands sliding, touching, searching for skin. "Wanna find somewhere more private?" he asks.

Gabe had hopes for the evening, but this goes beyond his wildest expectations. The excitement from being on stage switches over to something more primal, and his dick starts getting hard. "Sure, baby," he says with a smirk. There's still a pretty big crowd and the bar's doing brisk business, so a darkened corner isn't going to work. They need—the storeroom.

Gabe holds onto Gee's elbow and leads him to the tiny room, improbably more stuffier than earlier and smelling of sex. 

"Popular spot," Gee mutters, wrinkling his nose. "Come here," he says, leaning up to kiss Gabe. 

Gabe can tell that Gee's buzzed and his aim isn't great, but it's the thought that counts. Gee tastes of beer and cigarettes; Gee hums a little, breaks off the kiss and drops to his knees. "Been thinking about this for days."

"Gee—" Gabe's hands settle on the crown of Gee's head. 

Gee struggles with the button of Gabe's pants, but when he finally gets them undone and pulls the zipper down, he laughs. "Like a boy scout," he says, and it takes Gabe a second to make the connection.

"Always prepared." He shrugs before confessing, "I've been thinking about this, too." He sees the white flash of Gee's grin before he feels the heat and wet of Gee's mouth taking him in, just the tip of his cock, but it feels so good. "Oh, fuck, Gee—"

Gee takes his time, using his tongue to trace patterns on the head of Gabe's cock, licking and mouthing at him, teasing. It makes shivers race up and down Gabe's spine and he pushes his hips forward, grumbling when Gee grabs hold of his hips and keeps him from moving too much. "Stoppit," Gee mutters.

"C'mon, Gee," Gabe murmurs softly. "Let me fuck your mouth. I know you love it, you get off on it, it feels so good when you let me do that, push my way in as deep as I can, making it hard to breathe, make you fight for every breath—"

Gee groans, soft and breathy. "Fucker."

"Yeah," Gabe says as he tangles his fingers in Gee's hair and guides him close. "Open up and let me in."

Relaxing his mouth and tipping his head back a little, Gee lets Gabe fuck his mouth, slow thrusts of his hips, sliding in deep and pausing before pulling back. Gee times his breathing to the movement and Gabe wants nothing more than to keep doing this forever, suspended between the feeling of _too much_ and _not enough_.

It's rough and dirty and Gabe can't see Gee's face, but he can hear the obscene wet sounds they're making, the choked off gasps and grunts, the slap of flesh against flesh. He can't hold on, can't hold back and he grits his teeth and comes, fingers tightening in Gee's hair, making him swallow everything.

Gee doesn't seem to mind, just makes happy little sounds as Gabe shudders. The sensations quickly flip over into too much and Gabe carefully pulls Gee's mouth off, kneeling and kissing Gee, chasing the taste of himself in Gee's mouth. "Fuck, you're so damn good at that," he says, and Gee giggles.

He reaches out and cups Gee's cock, still trapped in his jeans and Gee makes a needy sound. There's a sudden commotion outside of the door of the storeroom and Gee pushes his hand away. "Later."

And before Gabe can say anything, Gee's on his feet and gone, leaving Gabe kneeling there in the dark with his dick hanging out. "Damn Way brothers," he says, buttoning up. "So fucking weird."

### Siete

The afterparty is held at the house of the frontwoman for the first opening band, someone Mikey knows, but Gee doesn’t. There are lots of scene kids and college students at the party; familiar faces that Gee hasn’t seen in a long time. The music is loud, the conversation louder, but there's a keg of not-horrible beer and a trash-bag-lined cooler filled with jungle juice.

Gee opts for the jungle juice, grimacing at the too-fruity flavor that goes badly with the rough bite of grain alcohol. "Christ, this is nasty," he mutters to Mikey.

Mikey shrugs and fishes a piece of pineapple out of his cup. "Healthy, though. Fruit and all."

Which makes Gee snort and almost choke on his swallow of jungle juice. "Right," he coughs.

One side of Mikey’s mouth goes up in a tiny smirk. “Catch you later,” he mumbles, and disappears into the crowd.

Gee goes to refill his plastic cup with more of the nasty purple “juice.” The rush from the alcohol gets rid of his inherent shyness and obliterates his brain-to-mouth filter. He finds himself chatting amiably with random people, talking about the music and the show and whatever the fuck else comes to mind. Several people edge away from his enthusiastic gesticulation and that’s fine, he doesn’t care.

He corners a pretty young goth girl, eyes lined with kohl and wearing all black, and explains to her why Iron Maiden is the best band _ever_ and she doesn’t roll her eyes at him once. She keeps touching his arm coyly, trailing her fingers up and down, and Gee wonders if he’s going to get lucky tonight. Luckier.

She—Gee _thinks_ her name is Meryl—wants another drink and Gee gallantly offers to get her some more of the jungle juice, but when he comes back to their corner, she’s gone. Gee shrugs philosophically and wanders around for another conversational victim.

Eventually, he finds himself in a darkened bedroom. There’s two people up against the wall, making out and Gee watches for a minute, trying to puzzle things out. He blinks and realizes that the taller of the two is _Gabe_. They have a little bit of unfinished business and he's pretty sure that whoever Gabe's messing with won't mind a helping hand or two.

He sidles up behind Gabe and rests his hands on Gabe's hips. "Need a hand?" he whispers with a laugh. The guy Gabe's rutting against moans, and Gee freezes, because he _knows_ that moan. "Mikey?"

Gabe turns a little and grins down at him. "Hey, Gee. You know, I've always heard rumors about—"

His fingers clench, fisting the hem of Gabe's shirt. "We don't—we don't do that anymore." He tells himself to let go, to back away, but now he can see Mikey's face in the dim light, and he closes his eyes against the sight. He doesn't look, because if he sees the longing on Mikey's face that he feels in his heart, it's going to break something inside of him.

"Aw, that's too bad," Gabe murmurs, swaying a little. 

Gee knows that they're all a little drunk, a little stoned, and he needs to leave, before things get worse, but he can't make himself take that first step away.

"Gee," Mikey says.

"We don't _do_ this anymore," he insists quietly. He opens his eyes in time to watch Mikey drop to his knees, fingers fumbling with Gabe's zipper.

Gee needs to leave, now, before something happens that they're going to regret for the rest of their lives, but Mikey's looking at him, so hopeful, and Gee can't seem to stop himself. . .

He pushes under Gabe's arm and wraps one hand around his waist, the other hand helping Mikey with the zipper, fingers brushing. Touching Mikey is electrifying; he hasn't let himself think about this in a long time. He traces Mikey's cheekbone with a trembling finger before going back to working Gabe's cock out of his pants so Mikey can suck it.

"Yeah," Gabe sighs, and leans a little against Gee.

Wrapping his fingers around Gabe's cock, Gee holds it steady for Mikey. Mikey meets his eyes, almost defiant, as he takes Gabe in with a filthy sound. 

Gee is lost.

Mikey swallows Gabe's dick, lips grazing Gee's hand and Gee can't make himself look away. It's obscene, it's wrong— His thoughts stutter to a halt as Mikey unzips his own pants and slides his hand inside. "F-uck—" he chokes as heat races through him. "Mikey—"

Mikey makes an affirmative sound and Gabe shudders. "Oh, fuck, the two of you, so fucking hot—"

Gee wants to touch Mikey so bad; he twists his fingers into Gabe's belt loop and holds tight, breath shallow and rapid. He can only stand helpless as he watches, words falling uncontrollably from his mouth, "Fuck, Mikey, look at you, so _dirty_ , mouth stretched so fucking wide, taking him in, oh, Christ—"

Gabe makes a sort of hiccuping sound. "Shut up," he hisses. "Not gonna last with you running your mouth like that."

He tries, he _does_ , pressing his mouth against Gabe's side, trying to muffle the words, but they slip out anyway. "His mouth—Gabe, it feels good, doesn't it? Hot and tight, the way he uses his tongue, slick and clever—"

Gabe claps his hand over Gee's mouth and moans as Mikey starts bobbing his head, sucking in earnest. Gee tries to dislodge Gabe's hand, but that would require him to either let go of Gabe's dick or Gabe’s belt loop, and Gee doesn't trust himself to do either. 

So he huddles against Gabe's side, breath muffled along with the words he shouldn't say, and feels Mikey suck and lick until Gabe grunts and pants and _comes_. Gee watches Mikey swallow, eyes fluttering closed as he jerks himself off hard and fast.

He wants so badly to be the one touching Mikey, stroking his cock and pulling those needy little sounds from his throat, but they don't do that anymore. He lets go of Gabe's cock and touches Mikey's cheek again, wishing that things were different.

But they're not, so he turns away and wanders back to the party, hoping to find something to wash the bitter taste of regret out of his mouth.

-fin-


End file.
